1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electrophoretic particle, an electrophoretic particle, an electrophoretic dispersion liquid, an electrophoretic sheet, an electrophoretic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, the fact that when an electric field is applied to a disperse system in which fine particles are dispersed in a fluid, the fine particles move (migrate) in the fluid by Coulomb's force has been known. This phenomenon is called electrophoresis, and recently, an electrophoretic display device which displays desired information (an image) by using the electrophoresis has attracted attention as a new display device.
Such an electrophoretic display device has display memory properties and wide viewing angle properties in a state of stopping the application of voltage, and is capable of performing high contrast display and low power consumption.
In addition, the electrophoretic display device is a non light-emitting type device, and thus is easy on the eyes as compared with a light-emitting type display device such as a cathode-ray tube.
It has been known that such an electrophoretic display device includes a liquid which disperses the electrophoretic particles in a dispersion medium as the electrophoretic dispersion liquid disposed between a pair of substrates having electrodes.
In the electrophoretic dispersion liquid of the above-described configuration, a positively charged particle and a negatively charged particle are used as the electrophoretic particle, and thus it is possible to display desired information (image) by applying a voltage across a pair of substrates (electrodes).
As the aforementioned electrophoretic particle, typically, a particle having a coated layer in which a polymer (coupling agent) is bonded to a base material particle is used, and with such a configuration of having the coated layer (polymer), it is possible to disperse and charge the electrophoretic particles in the electrophoretic dispersion liquid (refer to JP-A-2004-191418).
In the above-described electrophoretic particle contained in the electrophoretic dispersion liquid, in a case where a coating rate of a polymer with respect to the surface thereof is low, dispersibility in the dispersion liquid is not sufficiently obtained. For this reason, the electrophoretic particle is precipitated, the charge of the electrophoretic particle becomes larger, and thereby positive and negative electrophoretic particles are aggregated with each other and are adhered to the electrode surface. As a result, there is a problem in that degradation of the contrast, change of the contrast with time, and the like are caused.